Natural Disaster
by Kynnleigh Whitlock
Summary: A weekend bull riding star and a preachers daughter. Trouble is bound to happen. All Human. Au. Fluff and lemons. B/J. R/Em.
1. Chapter 1

Another idea popped into my head... I know, I know. I already have so many stories! But I would be crazy not to jump on an idea when it hits me. I hope you enjoy the start of "Natural Disaster"!

xxx

Chapter 1

Tyler, TX

The dust circled and the crowd cheered as the last rider flew from the monster he'd been holding on to, as barrelmen distracted the beast from trampling him.

Edward paced behind the metal divider and shook his head, "He nearly got killed. We can't put Jasper on this man eater. Is a weekend town rodeo worth his life?"

Jasper placed his calloused hands on Edward's shoulders to steady him, "I've got this. I've got a little while until I go out there. Give me time. But I've got this."

Jasper turned around and began to walk in the opposite direction, hearing Emmett say "give him space. I know he's got this."

Jasper shook the thoughts from his head and readjusted his Stetson, heading over to the other side of the arena. The scar on his back began to throb subconsciously, reminding him of his most recent accident.

He nodded his head with a smile as the buckle bunnies eyed him from the stands, he knew they were wondering which one would be able to claim him as their latest conquest.

Jasper leaned on the metal rails. His competition growing as another contender nearly hit the 8 second mark. With a heavy sigh, he removed his hat and ran a shaky hand through his sweat drenched hair. Turning slightly, a flash of white caught his eye. Leaning against the metal rail was a pair of cowboy boots, slim legs, cutoff jean shorts, a tight pristine white tank top, and midnight black hair. The girl laughed and clapped her hands as the next rider, who Jasper recognized as Riley, made his rounds, giving her group of girls a wink. Show off.

No more than a second later, Jasper saw the beastly bull charging in her direction towards its thrown rider. Riley must've noticed it at the same time because his body flew up and over the rail as fast as he could. Jasper didn't think twice, ran to her and wrapped her in his arms, turning her quickly away from the metal gate, leaving his back to take the vibration of the bull's hit.

A hiss escaped his lips as his injury site throbbed slightly, and he registered that he still held her in his arms. Looking down, he saw her curled into his chest, gripping his shirt as tightly as she could.

"Hey, are you alright Darlin'?" He whispered, brushing tendrils of hair from her face. She sniffled a little and gave a slight, forced, laugh. Wiping her eyes briefly she looked up into the face of her savior.

In that instant, Jasper felt his heart hammer in his chest. He took in her chocolate brown eyes that were covered in thick black lashes. His eyes travelled to her full pout of lips and wondered how they would look when they were swollen with his kiss.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She said quietly, almost too quietly to hear, bringing him out of his thoughts, "Thank you for saving me."

He smiled a little and nodded his head, "I'm Jasper... Jasper Whitlock."

She smiled and he couldn't help but stare at her lips and perfect smile. "Bella Swan.." Bella took a step back out of his arms and Jasper's chest began to ache, registering the loss. Instead of showing the pain on his face, he reached out and gently clasped her hand, bringing it to his lips. He heard her intake of breath when he planted a kiss delicately above her knuckles, which caused him to smile against her skin before releasing her hand.

"Well... Bella... " her name rolled off his tongue and he instantly fought back a shiver of excitement, "I've gotta go take care of something right quick. Wait for me right here? I'll be back in no time." He gave her a crooked grin and her brown eyes sparkled with excitement, "I'll be right here.."

Jasper pursed his lips, fighting back a smile and nodded, turning to walk back to his team, glancing back once or twice.

Once he was within a few feet of his team, Edward shook his head, "You're next! Where have you been?" When he didn't get a response he groaned, "You're practically floating, why are you floating..? Emmett, why is he floating?"

Emmett grinned and crossed his arms across his chest, "That's the grin of a man in lust..."

Jasper just smirked up at Emmett and piled on his riding gear.

"Where is she? I've gotta see this girl. She's some sorta miracle worker to catch the eye of the illusive Jasper Whitlock." Emmett looked around, trying to spot someone.

"You'll meet her after. She's waiting for me. Along with a whole group of ladies. Play your cards right and you could be going home with someone special tonight."

Emmett's eyes sparkled and nodded, stepping back to allow him to get loaded into the chute. Jasper hesitated as the bull began to flail. Once the movement slowed, he sat down on the massive creature as the flank strap was pulled tight. His gloved hand slipped into the rope around the bull, praying this wasn't the time that he'd get hung up again.

Jasper spared a glance to Edward and Emmett and gave a curt nod, signaling that he was ready. And it felt like forever until the chute's breakaway door opened.

xxxx

Bella heard his name announced as the next rider and she turned quickly to see him loading into the chute. One hand covered her mouth and she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

The countdown clicked slowly. 3...2...1... and a horn blared as the bull and Jasper were released from their tube. She saw him holding on like a skilled professional, his opposite hand held in the air. She continued to watch him but kept glancing at the clock until finally... the 8 second buzzer went off. The crowd went wild.

She jumped up onto the wall and cheered, clapping as he dismounted and ran to exit the ring. She signaled to her friends that she'd be right back and made her way to the riders section.

Jasper saw her coming and began to walk in her direction, a crooked smile on his face. She began to run and once she reached him, she leapt into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, laying a deep kiss on his lips. Jasper's hands rounded her body, supporting her by placing his hands on her ass to hold her up.

The kiss continued for a few moments and she pulled away, breathless, looking into his face. Jasper grinned and immediately looked to her lips. Kiss swollen lips looked good on her already pouty mouth.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, letting herself slide down his body, "I'm not a buckle bunny, I swear..."

He groaned feeling the contact of her body against his, but grinned, "I'd be disappointed if you were. We're having a get together at my ranch tonight. Bonfire, drinks, food. Celebration of sorts. Please come? Bring your friends? I want to see you again."

She thought for a minute then smiled, "Okay..." she handed him her phone, "Put in the address..."

xxx

What did you all think??? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!

-K


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't stop, y'all! Enjoy the next chapter of Natural Disaster!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, SM does. But this chapter is not for those under 18. If you are offended by lemons, turn away now.

xxx

Jasper and Emmett finished setting up the bar just as Edward finished with the food before the guests started to arrive. Stepping back, they realized that they probably had enough food to feed an army. Good thing, they never knew just how many people would show up.

Jasper tossed one more log onto the fire pit and lit it aflame. A cheer came from behind him as the fire seemed to travel on forever into the sky.

People were already drinking and dancing, and the laughter carried into the night sky. Emmett came to stand next to him, "Where's your lady friend?"

Jasper glanced around, "She'll be here."

A flash of headlights pulled into the drive and Emmett released a low whistle, "That's a mighty fancy ride that just pulled up.."

Jasper turned to see Bella step out of the passenger seat of a newer sports car, driven by a tall, blonde figure. He gave Emmett a grin and a nudge and headed towards the driveway with his friend in tow.

When he reached her, he wrapped her in his arms and planted a kiss to her cheek, "I'm so glad you came. Bella, this is my friend and teammate, Emmett McCarty." Bella turned to him with a smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Emmett. This is my friend, Rosalie."

Rosalie took a step forward and Jasper saw Emmett's eyes grow wide before he cleared his throat and composed himself. Rosalie stood nearly 6 foot tall in her heels, and her shiny blonde hair was cut just below her shoulders. Emmett took her hand and placed a kiss on it, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Rosalie. Would you like to accompany me to get a drink?"

Rosalie smiled and looked back at Bella for a moment before nodding, "Of course." She linked her arm through Emmett's and walked away with him.

Bella smiled and looked up at Jasper, and he wasted no time in wrapping her in his arms again, "I'm so happy you came."

"Me too.." she whispered, playing with the buttons on his shirt. Jasper reached down and placed his thumb and forefinger on her chin, lifting her to look at him before placing his lips on hers gently. She paused before returning the kiss, holding his shirt tightly.

After a few moments he pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers, his eyes closed, "I don't know what to do with myself... there's so much I want to do to you, but..."

"You don't want to rush it?" She finished, wiping the trace of lipstick off his mouth. Jasper just nodded and kissed her again with a slight peck before taking her hand and leading her to a cooler. He pulled out 2 beers, popping the tops off and handing one to her.

"Do you... want a tour? Of the house?"

Bella nodded, "Absolutely. Do you live here alone? This is your house?" She took a drink of her beer and grimaced.

Jasper chuckled and took her free hand to lead her inside, "I do, and it is. It's been in my family for a long time, so when my parents passed, the ranch and house were left to me."

"Oh, Jasper, I'm sorry, I didn't know..."

He smiled and squeezed their interlocked fingers, "Its alright. There's no way you could've known. So,uhm. Let's see. This is the living room, the office is in there, and this is the kitchen..."

Jasper heard Bella gasp as she ran her hands along the marble countertop, "This is so beautiful! I've always wanted a kitchen like this.. Oh the things I could cook in here.." she trailed off and looked at him sheepishly.

Jasper's heart pounded as he envisioned her cooking in his kitchen, a sundress stopping before her knees, her midnight black hair cascading down her back, maybe a child or two weaving around her feet. Jasper shook the thought from his head and cleared his throat, giving her a smile, "You enjoy cooking?"

Bella smiled and shrugged, "I do..." she hooked her fingers into his belt loops and stood on her tip toes, still not tall enough to meet his lips, "Maybe I can cook for you sometime.."

He growled lowly, meeting her lips in a deep kiss and lifting her to wrap around his body again. He removed the beer from her hand and left it on the counter. He carried her to the stairs, not breaking their embrace until he reached his bedroom door.

"Say no... say no and we'll walk away right now..." he whispered against her parted lips.

"Yes... I say yes..."

Jasper let out a moan and pushed the door open, locking it behind them. He laid her on the bed and looked at her from head to toe, "God you're beautiful..."

He saw a flush spread across her cheeks and she sat up, grabbing his hand and having him sit on the bed, facing away from her. Her delicate hands reached around him from behind and began unbuttoning his shirt. She slid it off his shoulders and placed a kiss on his neck. Bella felt his breath hitch as she ran her hands up the back of his t-shirt to slide it up over his head. She gasped slightly, causing him to turn to her.

"What happened to You?" Her voice came out in a whisper, her hands covering her mouth.

His head tilted and he shrugged, "Riding accident last year. Got hung up on the rope and caught the horn..." he knew where this was headed. Many people saw the disfiguring scar on his back and bolted.

"Look, Bella... I get it if you don't..." his voice trailed off when he felt her lips lingering around his scar, placing kiss after kiss on the puckered skin. His breath caught again.

She kissed her way around his back and then swiveled her body around to sit in his lap. Her hands planted on his chest and pushed him to a laying position on the bed.

"Don't speak..." she whispered, unhooking the buckle on his belt and unbuttoning his pants. He lifted his hips just enough for her to pull them down to his knees. A sigh escaped Bella's lips as she gently ran her hands along his swollen member.

Jasper groaned and dug his head back into the mattress, his hips bucking as she took his tip into her mouth slowly.

"Bella-..." he sighed, lifting up on his elbows to watch her head bobbing and her cheeks hollowing. Sweat began to bead up on his forehead as she moaned around him, sending a vibration through his body. A moment later, when he thought he might burst, he reached down and grabbed, lifting her up to him. His lips captured hers and a groan left his mouth. Bella pulled away slightly, "But I wanted to..."

"Darlin', as amazing as your mouth is, I'm not finishing by myself, or in your mouth." He began to lay her back, kick off his pants, and crawled over her like a predator about to devour his prey. "I'm going to finish inside you, and you're going to feel me in there for days."

Bella's breathing picked up as she lifted her hips to remove her shorts and underwear. Jasper lifted her enough to rip off her shirt and throw her bra to the side. He lifted his head to take all of her in, "You're not beautiful... you're fucking breathtaking." Jasper lowered his head again and ran his tongue from the hollow of her throat, down between her breasts, and finally took a dusky pink nipple into his mouth to suckle.

"Please Jasper..." she moaned, tugging his hair slightly. Jasper once again looked into her face, "You're sure...?"

"I've never been more sure..." her words coming out in choppy breaths, "please..."

Jasper put a pillow under her hips and aligned with her center, "I'm going to ruin you for anyone else... no one else will be good enough for you, only me.. I don't want you to ever forget me.." he took himself into his hand and pushed into her slowly, his brows furrowing with the tight fit.

"Oh...!" She gasped, her nails digging into his shoulders.

Once Jasper was seated fully inside her, he looked at her with wide eyes, "Darlin'..." Bella looked up into his face with unshed tears, "Its okay..."

"You should've told me... baby..." Jasper stroked her face softly, leaning down to kiss her gently, "I'll make this better for you." He reached between their bodies and placed one thumb on her aching bud, causing her to buck slightly, "That's it, baby... feel me. Feel us."

He continued to rub her clit as his hips began to move at a slow and steady pace. His eyes never left hers as he made love to her body. She began to relax into him and he took this as a sign to give her more. His hands gripped her hips with a force that he was sure he'd leave bruises, marking her as his, as his hips began to piston into her.

There wasn't a sound in the room except their heavy breathing and the smacking of their bodies together.

"Jasper, I think... oh..! Shit!" She gasped loudly looking at his face with a confused expression causing Jasper to grin, "you're about to cum baby, and so am I... let it happen..."

She arched her back, nearly bucking him off as her orgasm washed over her, a shout trapped in her throat. Jasper felt her convulsing around him and he thrust hard one last time, spilling his seed into her.

He wrapped her in his arms and planted kiss after kiss on her lips, "I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry.. your first time should've been more special..."

Bella forced him to look at her and smiled, running an index finger over his bottom lip, "This was everything I could've asked for... the man who saved my life took my virginity, gave me my first orgasm, and made me feel so special... this was everything to me. Don't be sorry, thank you..."

Jasper's eyes softened and he wrapped her in his arms, spooning up behind her, letting sleep takeover.

xxx

Phew!! That was a long one! What do you think??

Thanks to all who have reviewed and PMed about Natural Disaster!

-K


	3. Chapter 3

Whew! More lemons to come in this chapter! Turn back now if you can't handle them!

Anyway... Here we go! On to Chapter 3!

xxx

Rosalie laughed and nudged Emmett with her shoulder, "No, I'm not a lawyer... three strikes, bub. I model. Occasionally." She shrugged, "it's been a few months. I needed a break."

Emmett nodded and leaned back on his hands, "That was my first guess, but sometimes girls think it's a bad pickup line."

Rosalie tossed her blonde head back and laughed again, "Oh man. You're something else,Emmett. So tell me about yourself. I want to know everything."

Emmett took a long sip of his beer before setting it aside, "Not a real interesting story. I used to ride professionally, got thrown and had a neck injury, so now I just help Jazz do it for fun on the weekends. I help him tend the ranch and manage some of the business portion."

"Jazz? That's Jasper, right?" She leaned into him a bit and felt an arm go around her, pulling her close.

"Yeah, he helped me out more than he had to. He's closer to me than my own family. " Emmett looked at her from the side, taking in her striking features, "So why'd you decide to come here tonight?"

Rosalie pursed her lips to hide her smile, "Honestly? Bella needed a wingman. She wasn't going to come alone." This made Emmett laugh out loud,"Bella, huh? What's her story?"

"Long version isn't mine to tell... short version? She's smart, so smart.. dedicated and driven. But she's a preacher's daughter, with a bit of a bad streak. She's been pretty sheltered until recently."

"What happened recently?" Emmett asked curiously.

Rosalie just smiled, making Emmett nod, "Not yours to tell.. gotcha. So about this wingman thing..."

She sighed and turned to look at him, "it WAS a wingman thing... and then I saw you... what can I say? I like a man in tight jeans..."

Emmett growled playfully and kissed her slowly.

xxx

Jasper woke the next morning to the sun on his face, and he reached out for her. He darted upright when he felt nothing but an empty bed.

He quickly stood up, pulling on his jeans and t-shirt. Checking every inch of the house, he slowly made his way back to the kitchen for a cup of the coffee that he smelled brewing. He saw an empty mug sitting on the counter with a piece of paper attached. Removing it he saw elegant handwriting.

 _Jasper,_

 _Last night was amazing.. Thank you. It was everything I could've ever wanted and more._

 _I won't forget you..._

 _Bella_

Jasper dropped his head to his arm and sighed, she was gone, and she left before he woke up to get away from him.

Well shit...

He looked up as he heard Emmett walk into the house, whistling a cheerful tune.

"Why so glum, chum?" Emmett walked past him to pour a cup of coffee.

Jasper just slapped the note down on the table for him to see. Emmett quickly read it over and his whistling stopped, "Oh..."

Jasper rolled his eyes and poured his own cup of coffee before taking a big sip. He stopped and looked into his cup, "Damn, this is good coffee..." Emmett nodded his agreement, "Well tell me you at least got her number?"

Jasper shook his head, "Just her name. Did you get Rosalie's number?"

Emmett shook his head, "Gave her mine. She's headed out of town for a few weeks, but I'm meeting up with her after she gets back."

Jasper groaned, "A few weeks? I can't wait that long..."

Emmett pulled out his phone and slides it to him, "Get dressed in your Sunday best... I may have found a way to find her."

xxx

"How did you think to look for a church?" Jasper asked, pulling down the gravel road.

"Last night Rosalie said something about Bella being a preacher's daughter. I just googled churches and preachers near Tyler."

Jasper threw the truck into park, "A preacher's daughter?? Shit damn. I'm going to hell."

Emmett tossed him a grin, "It was that good, yeah?"

Jasper glared and stepped out of his truck, adjusting his white button down shirt and black Stetson. He and Emmett made their way inside, only to be greeted by an older couple.

"Hello there! Welcome to our church.. new to the area?" The woman asked suspiciously, eyeing Emmett and Jasper.

"No ma'am. Just scouting out new gathering sites." Emmett said as he and Jasper removed their hats respectfully. Jasper nodded in agreement.

"Now, son, I don't know what you may have heard but... we don't condone homosexual relations..." the older gentleman said quietly to them. Taken back, Jasper's eyes widened "Excuse me? No sir.. we aren't-..."

"Jasper? What are you doing here?"

Jasper turned when her small voice hit his ears, "Bella! I-..."

"You know my daughter? May I ask how?" Her father stepped closer to him. Jasper spared a glance to Bella and saw her fearful expression before she cut in, "Jasper helped me when I went into town the other day. Battery on my car died and he helped get it running again. I forgot to tell you. "

Her father seemed appeased by that and extended his hand to shake it, "Well then, I thank you for helping her. Forgive my inquisition. Services begin at 11am. We'd be pleased to have you join us for worship. Bella, could you give these gentlemen the tour of our facility?" Bella folded her hands in front of her and nodded, dropping her head slightly, "Yes, Father."

 _Who is this girl?_ Jasper wondered, _She's acting nothing like the girl I met. She's...afraid._

Bella began to lead them down a hallway, "Here is our banquet room, the church office, the kitchen..." she trailed off until they went around a corner "What are you doing here??" She whispered sharply at him.

"I had to see you... you left without any way to contact you.. I needed to see you again." Jasper reached for her hands and held them tightly.

"Uhm... guys? I'm just gonna step into the bathroom and give you two time to talk. Come get me when you're done..." Emmett looked around before going in and locking the door.

Bella looked around, "Come with me..." she took his hand and led him to a large conference room, shutting the door and locking it behind her.

Before she could say anything, his hands were on her hips, lifting her onto the nearby table, his mouth crashing over hers. She let out a sigh and kissed him back just as forcefully.

Jasper reached down and lifted her skirt up her thighs, his hands roaming the newly exposed area.

"Jasper..." she whimpered and her hands began to work on his belt buckle and jeans. Once undone, she pushed them down his thighs to expose him.

"We have to be fast." She gasped, slipping her panties off quickly.

He backed up and glanced at her naked pussy, "That won't be a problem." He guided himself into her and braced himself against the table. She clamped a hand over her mouth to prevent the moans and screams from coming out.

Jasper bit his bottom lip and made quick work of pounding into her body. He looked up at her half lidded eyes and grabbed her by the back of her head, lifting her to kiss her deeply.

Her whimpers were becoming louder and Jasper knew she was close. He clenched his teeth and threw his head back, "Shit, Bella... I'm cumming." His hips stopped and her muscles contracted around him with her own orgasm. She felt his member pulsing inside her with every spurt of his cum.

After a moment against him, she moved away and slid her body off of the table. She stopped in front of a mirror and fixed her appearance to the best of her ability before turning to see him picking up her underwear. Bella reached a hand out for them but he just gave her a smirk before shoving them into his pocket. "A memento... until I see you again."

She raised an eyebrow, "you're gross..." before laughing and leading him into the hallway again. She took his phone from his pocket and punched in her number, "I can't see you for a while. Just trust me. Send me a message so I have your number, but just know that I'll see you when I can see you..." Bella didn't wait for his response and walked to the men's room to gave a quick knock. Seconds later the door swung open and Emmett stepped out.

"Thank God, guys. I was getting worried someone would try to walk in." Emmett cleared his throat and looked them both up and down, "You're both going to hell."

xxx

Review review review! Love y'all lots! ;)

-K


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks so much for all of the love! It's very much appreciated!

Chapter 4 begins in 3...2...1... and go!

xxx

"This is unbelievable..." Rosalie sighed, leaning back in her chair at the diner.

Bella said nothing, just picked at her nails nervously, "What do we do?" She whispered.

Rosalie studied her for a moment before answering, "I'll tell Emmett today.. this is unplanned but nothing I can't handle. And Emmett's a good guy, he'll be okay.."

Bella just nodded, her face pale. She knew she was in for a world of pain if this news got out. What would her parents think? She'd be sent away again without her consent if they had anything to say about it. On the other hand, this could be her chance. She could be free again.

Rosalie reached across the table and put her hand on Bella's. "I can tell your mind is moving a mile a minute. Tell me. Talk to me. I know I'm not in your situation, but tell me what I can do, what **_you_** plan to do."

Bella bit her lip, holding back the tears, "I don't know..." she whispered, "It was twice. That's it. And I hardly know him.."

Rosalie nodded, "But he sends you all of those messages. I've seen the way you smile when you read them.. And Emmett says he's waiting for you.."

"Can you imagine him wanting a baby with a 'two night stand, wham bam thank you ma'am'?" Bella hissed, twisting her bracelet around her wrist.

"Is that what you think of yourself? Is that what you think it was?" Rosalie snapped, "What have they done to you, Bella? What have they said? So help me God, if they..."

"It's nothing. Nothing I can't handle." Bella stood up after dropping a few bills on the table for her coffee.

"Bella, you're 26 years old. They can't have any claim on you anymore." Rosalie grabbed her arm and whispered to her, "Your parents made their bed. Let them lie in it... come with me today. We can tell them together."

Bella looked out the diner window and nodded, "I'll go with you. I just don't know if I want to yet..."

Rosalie nodded and led Bella out to the shiny blue sports car in the parking lot.

A few moments into the drive, Rosalie spoke up, "Just how far along do you think you are, Bells? I'm just far enough to be late, but I saw Emmett after you stopped seeing Jasper. "

Bella shrugged her shoulders and opened up her phone to access the calendar, "It goes back to your last cycle, right?" She whispered.

Rosalie nodded, "Yes..." She saw Bella scrolling through the weeks and her eyes widened, "Bella..."

Tears brimmed Bella's eyes, "12 weeks? Maybe 13?" She sucked in a deep breath, "I don't know for sure..."

"Are you showing? My God, Bella! You need prenatal care... have you seen a doctor? Are you taking vitamins?"

Bella said nothing, just put her head in her hands and sobbed, "I'm so fat... I can't hide it for much longer. I don't know what I'm going to do..."

Rosalie pulled over to the side of the road and turned to her, "Show me..." she commanded gently.

Bella wiped her eyes and sat up straight, pulling her shirt up to expose her expanding stomach. Rosalie gasped and reached over, gently placing her hand on the small bump.

"Bella..." she sniffled, tears exposing themselves, "That's a baby in there. That's your baby. That's _his_ baby too. You need to do the right thing and tell him."

A loud beep of a horn made them both jump and Bella whipped her shirt down.

Emmett's wide grin appeared in the drivers seat of the vehicle next to them, "Hey ladies..." his smile faded when he took in Bella's tear streaked face, and Rosalie's tortured expression, "Everything okay?"

Rosalie gave him a pleading look and bit her lip, "We'll follow you back to the ranch, okay?"

Emmett just nodded and pulled ahead of them, maintaining a slow pace until they caught up. He picked up the phone and dialed Jasper's number, "Code Red, man... something's going on.."

xxx

Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months since Jasper had seen Bella in person. The texts and calls were scarce, but he waited for them all the same.

When he got Emmett's call, his heart began to race and he nearly wore a hole on the porch with his pacing. Jasper thought he was going to go crazy waiting for them to show up.

Moments later, a cloud of dust coming down the road signaled their arrival and he made his way down to the driveway to greet them. Once Emmett's truck was in park, he flew out of it and opened the driver's side door for Rosalie. He pulled her into his arms and began to stroke her face lovingly, "is everything okay?" She just shook her head and looked over to Bella.

Jasper opened her door and squatted down next to her, "Hey... Bella..." he whispered and she turned to him slowly. He took in her gaunt features, had she been ill? Her cheekbones were protruding more than before, and her eyes had lost any sign of the sparkle that they once had.

"Hey..." she whispered back, not making any attempt to move.

He grabbed her hand and studied the lean fingers, noticing that she no longer wore any of her rings.

"Come inside with me. Let's get you something to eat and drink. Are you hungry?" He prodded gently.

She shook her head no, but held his hand tighter as she made the attempt to get out of the vehicle. He braced her and stood with her, shutting the car door. Sending a terrified look to Emmett and Rosalie, he walked her into the house, leaving them standing alone outside.

xxx

Rosalie leaned her head onto his shoulder and nuzzled his neck before whispering, "Can we go somewhere to talk?"

Emmett looked at her quickly, "are you leaving me? I can't take that right now, so if you are, just say it and get it over with..."

She put both hands flat against his chest, "Babe... stop..." she laughed a little, "I'm not leaving you. Let's just go talk..."

He nodded and took her hand, leading her to the patio and sitting her on his lap.

"Whats going on?" Emmett asked quietly, rubbing her back.

Rosalie hesitated then looked him in the face, "Do you see a future with me? Honestly? This is important."

Emmett stared into her face and held both sides of her face in his hand, "Ro... I think I fell in love with you when I first saw you getting out of your car the night of the bonfire. I can't imagine a life without you..."

Rosalie sniffled a little and wiped her eyes, then laughed, "Sorry, I guess I'm a little hormonal..."

Emmett nodded slowly and then stopped, his eyes as wide as saucers, "What did you say?"

She bit her lip and nodded, "I'm a little hormonal. Because I'm pregnant..."

Emmett's jaw nearly became unhinged and he stood up, nearly dumping her onto the ground before he caught her again, "did I hear you right?? You're pregnant??" He shouted happily before wrapping her in his arms tightly. "I'm going to be a dad.. holy shit... I'm going to be a dad!" He let out a whoop and pulled her into a deep kiss.

xxx

Jasper sat her on one of the bar stools at the kitchen island and placed a ginger ale and a sleeve of crackers in front of her. She just chewed her lip nervously and sipped the soda.

Finally after several moments of silence, he turned her stool to face him so that he stood in between her legs.

"Bella, you're killing me here. Please tell me what's wrong.. I haven't seen you in over 2 months and not once did you tell me that you were ill. You're practically a skeleton with skin. What's happening? I'm scared, Darlin."

"Me too." She whispered before breaking into a sob. Her cries nearly broke him as he wrapped her in his arms, lifting her to sit in his lap instead. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. She cried forcefully into his shoulder.

When her sobs subsided, he stroked her hair and whispered, "When did you plan to tell me that you're pregnant..."

She jerked back and looked at his face, her mouth dropped open, "How..?"

He gestured between them at the bump pressing into his stomach. "I think I would remember you having half a basketball glued to your stomach."

"Jasper... I didn't know how. We hooked up twice. We don't even know each other. I'm not in a good place right now and... and I'm pregnant."

He used his thumbs to wipe away her tears, "I can't say that I'm surprised. I didn't use a condom... it was reckless but, I promise you that I'm clean. I've never done that before. You just make me do crazy things..."

"My life is complicated. I don't know if this will work out well for either of us..."

"Explain to me why it's so complicated? What can be so wrong that you've nearly starved yourself and made yourself ill over finding out that my child is growing in your womb?"

She flinched at the hardness in his voice and he saw her, his heart breaking, "is it because it's mine?"

"No!" She sobbed, "I'm their slave, Jasper... their trophy piece..."

Jasper stopped speaking, just staring at her.

"They aren't my parents. Not my biological ones. My real parents owed a lot of money to some very bad people, so they sold me to Charlie and Renee to get the money to clear their debts. They took me away from my home at 10 years old, and I've been with them ever since. They don't love me. I'm their Cinderella. And as you learned that day at the church, their beliefs are old school. They don't believe in homosexuality, fornication, and especially not bearing a child out of wedlock. They'll insist that I abort it to keep from shaming them, or they'll send me away to give birth and put it up for adoption. I may be 26, but they own me." She ended with a whisper, unable to bring herself to look at him.

She hesitated and spared a glance in his direction, only to see that his face was red with rage and his jaw muscles ticked. "That's my child. There is no fucking way that you're killing it or giving it away.. they can't make you. Abortion is frowned upon too, right? How could they-...?"

"It is... but If they are really angry..."

"How much did they buy you for?" Jasper barked.

"I... I don't-..." she stuttered at the tone in his voice.

"How. Much?"

Bella dropped her head, "$15,000." Jasper stood both of them up and nodded, "Fine. I'm buying your freedom back."

xxx

What did you think? The root of the problem surfaces! What would you all like to see coming up? I'd love to hear your thoughts!

Thanks for reading, and as always, review review review!

-K


	5. Chapter 5

Helloooo! I'm overwhelmed by all of the reviews and PMs. Thank you so much! I'm glad you love it as much as I do!! 3

Lemons are coming... brace yourself!

xxx

Bella sat nervously on the couch as Jasper spoke in clipped tones to the person on the phone. "Transfer the money. I'm serious. It's important. No, Edward. It's not for something stupid. Yeah, okay, see ya." The phone hit the table with a slam and Jasper turned to her, "lets go."

Bella gasped, "What? Now?"

He grabbed her hand, "Yea, now. My child is not the property of some sick, sadistic family. You need to be out from under their thumb, and then we are taking you to see Edward's father. He's a doctor. Not a gyne-... whatever they're called, but he can give us an initial exam." He leaned his forehead down to hers and whispered. "I'm sorry, I just can't..." he lifted her chin and whispered, "Thank you. You're giving me something that I never thought I'd have again.."

"A baby?" She looked confused.

"A family.. "

Bella just stared up into his face, chewing her lip nervously. "Jasper, we were only together twice. I won't push you into this, it was my fault for not preventing this."

Jasper growled lowly and dropped to his knees in front of her, lifting her shirt slowly to reveal her protruding abdomen. "You weren't the only one who could've used protection. But we didn't... and now we have this... And this wasn't meant to be stopped. This feels like it was supposed to happen." He nuzzled his nose against her belly button and planted a few soft kisses. Bella closed her eyes and ran her fingers through his soft curls.

Jasper eyes travelled to her face but stopped when he noticed her nipples hardened in her shirt. He sat her back on the bar stool again and lifted her skirt, rolling it up to her waist. A low gasp came from her mouth and Jasper took this opportunity to continue.

He pressed an open mouth kiss to the front of her panties, rolling his tongue against them in a wave like motion. Jasper held her hips down when he felt her attempting to move. He continued his torture over her underwear for a moment more before linking her legs around his head and supporting her weight on his arms. He moved her from her spot on the stool and proceeded to lay her on his marble top kitchen counter.

Bella looked around before locking eyes with him. Jasper gave her a grin, "You love this kitchen so much, I say we need to break it in..."

A smile broke free on Bella's face, and Jasper felt his heart pound. _There's that smile. This is the Bella I know._

Jasper slid her panties down her legs and resumed his assault on her core. His tongue parted her folds as his fingers swept across her sensitive clit. He would suck in her skin and release it with a wet pop, groaning each time. A finger- then two- made their way into her tight hole, and she barely heard him mutter. "So fucking tight..."

She felt his body begin to shake back and forth slowly and she quickly figured out he had released his dick from his pants, stroking it gently.

"Jasper... please...!" Her hips bucked towards him. He stood quickly, wiping her juices from his mouth and aligned himself to push into her roughly. Grasping her ass tightly, he moved them to the couch, still intertwined, allowing her to take control. She whipped her shirt off before fighting to remove his.

Jasper's eyes grew wide, "Oh, Bella..." As his hands found her bouncing tits, squeezing them lightly and hearing her hiss, "They've gotten so full."

She bit her lip as his fingers squeezed and rolled her nipples, her body resuming its pace above him. "Is this okay?" She gasped, looking into his eyes. Jaspers eyes were hooded and his Adam's apple bobbed with each gulp, "So good... don't stop. I could go right now... touch yourself. Show me."

Bella leaned back, her pace quickening as her fingers found their way to her sensitive spot. She began to rub in a circular motion and he felt her begin to tighten around him as she shouted out her release. His member began to swell and she knew it was happening when he grabbed her hips and slammed her down onto him one last time, holding her in place as he emptied into her. She collapsed against him and felt sleep overtake her.

Jasper covered them up with a blanket in the event that Emmett were to come inside.

 _He'd probably be scarred for life._ Jasper thought with a smirk, leaning his head against hers. Her stomach pushed into his and Jasper vowed then and there to protect her and their child. Hopefully the baby would be a tiny piece of him, and a huge piece of her. Their child would be perfect. He felt his eyes begin to go heavy and he succumbed to sleep.

xxx

"Don't be afraid. Nothing will happen to you.." Jasper cooed, holding her hand tightly.

"You don't have to do this. That's a lot of money." She whispered, staring out the passenger window. Jasper didn't tell her that it was honestly just a drop in the bucket. That his family had left him with more money and resources than he knew what to do with.

All he said was, "it's worth it."

They parked right outside of the main doors of the church and Jasper went to her side to help her out.

Before the car door even shut, Charlie and Renee were outside of the church and heading towards them.

"Bella! And... Jasper, right? What's going on here?" Charlie barked.

Jasper immediately felt Bella step behind him, cowering. "Well Mr. Swan.. I'm here to purchase Bella back from you. That is how you two do things around here, right?"

They both were taken back as if they'd been slapped, "Excuse me? Well I never..." Renee muttered.

"Who told you that? What have you been telling people? More lies??" Charlie yelled, grabbing for her arm behind Jasper.

Jasper blocked him and handed him a bag with stacks of money in it, "$15,000. That's what you paid, and now that's what I'm paying. She's free. You leave her be, and don't contact her again."

"Why would you want this one? She's damaged, broken. Born to drug addict parents... We SAVED her! Don't you see? You ungrateful bitch!" Charlie hissed in her direction.

"Now now, sir. That talk isn't becoming of a preacher. She's having my child. That's right. She's pregnant. We had premarital relations and good Lord, I am not sorry about it." Bella smiled behind his back, knowing that he was pushing their buttons purposefully.

"Blasphemy!" Renee cried out, "That child is an abomination!"

Jasper pretended to ponder that for a moment before shrugging, "Id hate for you to know how I defiled your "daughter" this morning. Once on my kitchen counter, then again on the couch, and then once more in the shower before we came here. She loves it. And she's going to continue to get what she loves. So my promise to you both is this... stay away from Bella, and stay the _fuck away from my child when it's born. Or your whole congregation will know how you participated in human trafficking. And trust me, that's exactly what you did. "_

Jasper led her back to the truck but turned when he heard footsteps in his direction. Charlie stopped in his tracks, his face red with rage, "You-... you-..." he paused when jasper lifted the back of his shirt to show him the two concealed pistols.

"I'm sorry, did you have something to say?" Jasper furrowed his brows.

Charlie stuck his nose into the air and turned, leading Renee back into the church with not so much as a glance behind him.

xxx

Dun dun dun... ;)

Did you love it? Hate it? Let me know!

Love,

K


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-- enjoy!!

xxx

"Your blood work came back okay. You are indeed pregnant." Bella just raised an eyebrow and nodded, "I sure hope so.." as she gestured to her swollen stomach. She heard Jasper snicker under his breath and shot him a look.

Carlisle just continued, "You're dehydrated and undernourished. Do you remember what you weighed when you got pregnant?" He asked, looking through her file.

Bella turned her head away and mumbled through her hand, "hun virty hun..."

"I'm sorry? What was that?" Carlisle looked at her over his glasses. Bella looked at Jasper who was just smirking at her. She rolled her eyes and sighed, "one thirty one.."

Carlisle nodded, "so you're down almost 15 pounds. Morning sickness?" He continued jotting down notes.

Bella nodded, "Yes, sir. All day sickness." Her confession made Jasper sit up straighter, why hadn't she said anything?

"You need more calories. I need you to put on at least 5 pounds. I'm going to write you a prescription for an anti nausea medication. In a typical pregnancy, you would gain about 30 pounds of healthy weight... but your OB can talk to you more about that next week. Lay back and we'll get a quick peek at your baby..."

Jasper adjusted the pillow beneath her head and leaned over to grab her hand, resting his lips upon it, staring at her cautiously. She smiled a little and laid her head back, watching the screen.

Carlisle murmured, "Gonna be a little cold.." as he squirted a glob of goo onto her stomach, making her jump. "Sorry" Carlisle flashed her a quick grin.

He began to move the wand around her belly and finally rested on a circular figure. "See that? That's the belly... and that right there is the head... I'm seeing arms and legs...oh, there it is.." he flicked a switch on the keyboard and turned a knob, "There's the heartbeat, good and strong.." Bella stopped moving and listened, a small laugh escaping her.

Jasper squeezed her hand and kissed it again, wiping a slight tear from his eye, "That's our baby.." He kissed her forehead lightly and took the ultrasound photos and held them as if they were gold.

"Take good care of her, ya hear?" Carlisle asked, heading for the door. "Her appointment with Doctor Platt is next Tuesday." Jasper looked at him funny, "Your wife? Esme?"

Carlisle shrugged and smiled, "Small town. But she's the best there is..."

When he left the room, Jasper looked at Bella and kissed her lightly, "Thank you. I'm serious Bella. Thank you. You have made me the happiest person alive. I'm going to take the best care of you and our child. I promise."

Bella stroked his cheek gently and nodded, "I know.."

Jasper's alarm went off on his phone and he looked at it quickly with a sigh, "I have to go... the next rodeo is this weekend and I've gotta make sure we're all set. I can take you home if you want.." Bella nodded and stood up, "I'd like to rest if that's okay. It's been a long day."

Jasper wrapped her in a tight hug, "Of course it's alright, you need to rest and stay healthy."

xxx

The crowd cheered when his name appeared on the screen as the next rider. Jasper removed his cowboy hat and gave a wave to the crowd, causing a louder eruption.

 _Show off._ Bella shook her head with a smile.

Before heading to the chute to mount up, he walked over to where she stood and kissed her deeply, claiming her in front of hundreds of people. He leaned down and spoke softly to her belly before planting a kiss on that as well. He was making a statement. Letting everyone around him know that she was his, and that he was off the market.

She knew his tactic and just smiled, nudging his shoulder and making her way to the VIP section to watch with the rest of the rider's guests.

"And next up is a crowd favorite... Jasper Whitlock and he's riding a big ole bully, y'all. He's drawn Thunder Struck and man alive, is he ever a mean one. Took Ricky Smithmen out of the running last weekend with a broken wrist. If Jasper can hold on for the 8, he'll be going to the semifinals next month. Let's see what he can do..." the announcer's words drew a hush from the crowd.

The timer counted down. 3...2...1... and the horn sounded.

Jasper and the beast flew from the chute like a bullet. Jasper holding on like the seasoned champ that he was. Time felt like it raged on in slow motion. Her eyes torn between watching the clock and watching him. The last half a second felt like an eternity. Finally the buzzer sounded and she saw Jasper go to remove his hand...

Only he couldn't.

He was hung up.

Bella jumped to a stand, her hands flying to her mouth as she watched him struggle to release himself from the bull's rope.

He pulled and pushed until she saw it, his shoulder popped in an unnatural way and he dropped to the ground, the bull trotting off to his hole. Once the coast was clear, Emmett and Edward ran to him along with paramedics and officials.

This was it, she knew he was done.

xxx

Sorry everyone! Took me a little longer to get this one out. Hope you all like it!

-Kl


	7. Chapter 7

I've placed my authors note here (before the chapter) so that my message still gets across, but doesn't mess with my chapter names...

Hi all! Just a quick update...

It has come to my attention that for some reason, my stories descriptive words are glitching. Typically, my stories are in the Romance/Drama/General categories. But for some reason, they are posting as poetry/humor.

I have filed a bug report, but unfortunately, I have to wait to figure out how to correct that. So I apologize to those of you that came here expecting humor and got angsty drama instead.

Thanks for reading and sticking it out with me!

-K

Xxx

Anyway... onto Chapter 7!

Xxx

The sunlight burnt through the window curtains and hit his face like a baseball bat.

One emerald green eye squinted open, and a gravelly voice grunted, "Am I dead?"

Bella's soft laughter chimed and she shook her head, "No, thankfully, you're still hanging in there. It was touch and go for a while though." She smirked then shrugged, "You refused the hospital, so we brought you back here and Dr. Cullen popped your shoulder back into place. Luckily it was just a dislocation. You weren't feeling well so we had you lay down."

"Did I qualify?"Jasper's eyes met hers as he tried to remember.

"Yes..." she whispered, attempting to hold in a yawn.

"Have you been here all night?" He sat up quickly with a sharp groan as he clutched his shoulder.

She nodded, but said nothing as he rotated his arm to loosen the tightness, a grimace on his face.

"Bella, Darlin. Come get in bed, you look exhausted. I'm so sorry..." he sighed, extending his good arm to her.

Hesitantly, she took it and crawled into bed, resting her heavy head on the pillow. Jasper laid next to her on his side, facing her. When her eyelids dropped slightly, he began to play with her hair.

"I wrote you a song..." he whispered. She quirked an eyebrow and looked at him sleepily, "You can do that?"

A smile spread across his face and he nodded, "It's got music to it... but I'm not sure I could play my guitar right now."

Her eyes closed again and she mumbled, "Sing it to me?"

He rested his cheek against her head and waited a second before beginning.

"Had lips like candy,

Hair flowing like water,

Skin like velvet,

Made the whole damn world slow down.

She was a preachers daughter.

Never did what Daddy taught her,

And the rebel in her soul,

Brought her to me..."

He chuckled a little when he saw a smirk on her face.

"The river was cold,

And the river was wide.

She flowed from the mountain,

Straight across the great divide.

And her heart ran cold,

But her love runs deep,

She's fire on the mountain,

Wrecking everyone she meets.

She's like rain when she rolls in,

But that sunshine in her thunder.

Makes the loneliest heart wonder

If the ride is worth the pain.

Might not be stone clouds inside,

Oh but don't you worry friend,

She's coming around the bend

She's holding lightning in both hands.

Lord please know,

It's that time for me to go.

The river has my heart,

She's the keeper of my soul.

On one side of the water

Sweet everlasting grace.

The other side could end your life

Or steal your breath away.

She's like rain when she rolls in,

But that sunshine in her thunder,

Makes the loneliest heart wonder

If the ride is worth the pain.

Might not be stone clouds inside,

Oh but don't you worry friend,

She's coming around the bend

She's holding lightning in both hands.

She's a natural disaster,

She'll tear the land in two.

She's running to be running,

Cause it's all she knows to do.

She's a tumbleweed rolling,

A river running wild.

A hurricane blowing,

She's the calm after the storm

Under an Appalachian sunset sky.

She's like rain when she rolls in.

But that sunshine in her thunder,

Makes the loneliest heart wonder

If the ride is worth the pain.

Might not be stone clouds inside,

Oh but don't you worry friend,

She's coming around the bend

She's holding lightning in both hands.

She's like rain,

She's rolls in.

But there's sunshine in her thunder.

She's coming around the bend.

She's holding lightning in both hands."

He ended quietly and looked at her face, a look of contentment as she slept. Jasper sighed and kissed her forehead before snuggling up next to her, allowing sleep to consume him again.

xxx

 _A few weeks later..._

"Jasper-- that's not what I meant and you know it. I'm just saying-..."

"You're just sayin' that I've been hurt twice and should just toss it away. Bella, no offense, but this is important to me, and unfortunately, you haven't known me long enough to know that." He saw her flinch, but couldn't bring himself to stop, "I gave up having a professional career when my parents died. I quit and came to run the ranch. I need to do this."

Her mouth opened and then snapped shut for a moment before she continued, "I just meant... you know, we're having a baby. What happens if-..."

He slammed his hand down on the table and turned away from her, " _Nothing will happen!_ And this isn't even about the baby. This was going on long before you got pregnant. Hell, if it wasn't for my bull riding, you'd probably have gone home with someone else that night. You wouldn't even be having my baby right now."

Tears filled her eyes and she lifted her chin up, determined not to let him see her cry.

"I didn't realize you thought that way." She squared her shoulders. "Go practice. If that's what makes you happy, I'm happy for you. I'll support you." Bella turned her back and began shuffling through the cupboard to make some coffee.

The door opened and Rosalie walked in then stopped, sensing the tension, "Did I... interrupt?"

Jasper said nothing as his eyes softened and he turned to look at Bella, only to be met with her back, "Bells..." he whispered. Bella said nothing, just waved a hand at him. He sighed and walked out the kitchen door. A truck was heard starting and driving away.

"I'm... sorry?" Rosalie questioned, sitting at the table quietly.

"It's nothing. Just a little spat. It's fine." Bella poured a cup of coffee and set it in front of Rosalie, who sipped it contentedly.

"I didn't know where else to go. Emmett is working, the apartment is all stuffy in this heat... The coffee shop was so busy, and I've gotta get these papers signed by tomorrow for Emmett... This whole process seems like a lot of work." Rosalie groaned, flipping through her paperwork.

Bella filled a cup of coffee and sat across from her at the table.

"It _is_ a lot of work. It's getting married and buying a house. It's no cakewalk."

Rose looked up and nodded, "I guess I should be so thankful. Emmett's so great. He's doing everything right..." she bit her lip, "So why does it feel so wrong?"

"Because you were Miss Independent-'I don't need a man, never gonna get married'-Rosalie Hale. It's ok to be scared. We're all scared."

Rose teared up and whispered, "I'm just not good at hiding it."

Bella stood and hugged her friend, holding her close, "You've got me. No matter what. You were here for me when I needed you most. I've got you.."

Rosalie nodded and backed up, "Hot damn, girl. It's getting so big.." she rubbed a hand on Bella's ever expanding midsection.

 _Thanks, Rosalie..._

With a roll of her eyes, Bella snarled playfully, "I'm going to buy you a book on the etiquette of what you can say to a pregnant woman. No-- I take that back. I'm going to put you through the ringer when you're large, and then you'll understand." She winked and grabbed the keys to Jasper's extra truck.

"I uhm... have an appointment. Want to come? Meet Esme? She's a great doctor.."

"Jasper's not coming to this one?" Rosalie followed her out to the vehicle, getting in the passenger seat.

Bella shook her head, "He's... getting ready for semis. I told him not to worry about it. He's super busy."

Rosalie's eyes widened, "He's still competing? After what happened last time?"

Bella didn't respond as they pulled onto the road to town.

"Bella? Earth to Bella?" Rosalie waved a hand in front of her face.

"He's mad at me." She finally said, "I told him that it seemed like it wasn't worth it, especially now. He's been injured twice."

Rosalie nodded, "I can see that. I think this is just one of those things that we aren't meant to understand."

Bella said nothing else as she pulled into the doctors office and walked inside to check in.

Moments later, as she and Rosalie were flipping through the latest mags, Esme came out, "Good morning, Bella. Oh! No Jasper today? Who have you brought with you this morning?"

Esme was beautiful and could have easily passed as a thirty something woman, not a mother in her mid 50's. Her long golden hair fell in waves down her back.

Bella stood and smiled, "This is my best friend. Rosalie, this is Esme Platt, Doctor Cullen's wife."

Rosalie shook her hand with a smile, "I'm here checking out the office. I'm looking for a... doctor as well."

Esme smiled and led them into a room, "I've been waiting for you to come see me..

Emmett has been telling everyone. He even called me to ask a whole lot of questions."

Rosalie smiled and a flush spread across her beautiful face, "He's so sweet..."

Bella took her place on the table and laid back, adjusting her pants and shirt.

"Oh! This is an ultrasound? I get to see your baby?" Rosalie's hands clasped over her mouth.

One of Bella's eyebrows quirked and she just laughed as Esme began to examination, not speaking as she took several measurements. Rosalie just stared in wonder at the images flashing and wooshing across the screen.

"The time has come... do you want to know the sex of your baby?"

Without hesitation, Bella said yes.

"Are you sure? Without Jasper?" Rosalie asked quietly.

Bella just nodded, "I'm sure. I'll surprise him..."

"Congratulations... it's a girl."

xxx

Sorry it took so long to get this out. I've literally rewritten this chapter 3 times because I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with it yet. (TBH-- I'm still not sure. But we're getting there!)

Song Credit: "Natural Disaster" by Zac Brown Band.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry y'all. Chapter 7 was posted but FFN glitched again and didn't send out an email. Oye. So now, you've got a two-fer! ;)

Rated: M for mature audiences only. If you're going to be offended, Do. Not. Read.

For everyone else-- Enjoy!

xxx

The dust settled as Jasper and Emmett sat on the back of his tailgate, sipping a cold one, watching one of the barrel racers practicing their run.

"This is the life..." Emmett muttered, taking a long swig.

Raising an eyebrow and turning slowly, Jasper snapped, "Is it?"

"Uh... yeah! I've got a steady job, thanks to you, a roof over my head, food in my stomach, a beautiful girl in my arms every night... a baby on the way... and a cold one here with you on the weekends. I'd say life is good."

Jasper let out a slight scoff which made Emmett narrow his eyes. "What's up your ass today, Jazz? You're madder than a wet hen. I'm fixin' to give you a reason to be pissed."

With a heavy sigh, Jasper finally spoke, "Do you think it's selfish of me to want to keep doin' this? What with having a baby and all?"

"Ah.. I see. Bella putting doubts in your mind?" Emmett smirked, taking another drink.

"Yeah! Well, no... I mean..." he sighed, "I don't know. She made a comment today and I blew up. I couldn't stop myself. She said with me getting injured and all... the whole 'what if' game. What if, what if, what if... I hate those words. I played that game for 10 years after my folks died. 'What if I'd been there?'. 'What if I'd asked them to stay 5 minutes longer?'" A heavy groan escaped his lips, "Just 'what if'. As soon as those words left her mouth, I lost it. Throwing it in her face that she didn't know me. That if I wasn't riding that night, she'da gone home with someone else."

A hiss escaped Emmett's lips as he looked at Jasper with a look of disgust, "You what?!"

Jasper dropped his head into his hands, "I know. Stupid. For God sakes, she was a virgin. In all honesty, it was me who ruined her life. I got her pregnant the first day I knew her. I had a whole sleeve of condoms in my drawer. I never opened one up. Not one. And I didn't even know her!"

"I'm sure she doesn't believe that you ruined her life. You ultimately saved her. Being pregnant saved her. Rosalie would say, 'there are no accidents. This was subconsciously on purpose '."

Jasper said nothing, just watched the next racer practice. A few moments later he could practically see the lightbulb above his head, and hopped off the tailgate, "I've gotta go home. I've gotta fix this mess."

Emmett gave him a two fingered salute, "Be on your way."

Jasper slammed his tailgate shut and got into his truck. His foot hit the accelerator and went as fast as he could safely go. His truck screeched to a halt in front of the big red barn and he jumped out, running to the kitchen door.

He stopped before opening it, a smell wafting into his nose. There hadn't been a home cooked meal here since his mother passed away. This smelled like...home.

He slowly opened the door and saw her before she saw him. Clad in only a pair of boycut shorts and her bra, she had her back to him, stirring something near the stove.

A low whistle escaped his lips, causing her to jump and clutch her chest. "Jesus, Jasper. You scared me." She whispered and turned back to her concoction.

"It smells amazing in here..." he peered over her shoulder at the chicken and gravy bubbling in the pot.

"Chicken and biscuits, cream peas, and greens. And hopefully a lemon merengue pie for dessert. ...if it comes out."

"I can't wait.. I'm starvin'. But Darlin', as much as I love seeing you this way, to what do I owe the pleasure of your outfit?" He nuzzled his nose into her neck gently, inhaling her sweet smell.

"Air conditioner stopped working. I tried to open the windows but a few seem to be painted shut. I made do.."

Jasper went over to the thermostat and checked the gage, "I'd say it stopped working. 85 degrees in this house. And you're standing near a hot stove." He went around to each window, muscling them open to allow a breeze to move through the kitchen.

He saw her visually relax as she felt the breeze grace her damp skin. In that moment, he imagined the first time she stepped foot in his kitchen. The way she admired the marble counter top, the way her hand ran gingerly along it. And he remembered that in that moment, he envisioned her cooking in his kitchen, a child or two at her feet. Emmett was right. He wanted this. He wanted this with her. He wanted it before he KNEW that he wanted it. There are no accidents.

Jasper made his way to her, grabbed her by the waist and lifted her onto his marble countertop. Bella let out a slight squeak and held onto him after he sat her down.

"Jasper-- what are you doing?" He cut off her words with a hard kiss on her lips, wrapping both hands into her hair and holding her there for a moment.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm so so sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said earlier. I didn't mean it. And you're right. I need to think of someone other than myself. I have you and our baby now, too. And I should've been there today. I should've skipped practice and been with you to check on our baby. Well all that changes. I'm 100% in this. There will never be another appointment without me again. Ever."

He kissed her again slowly and whispered, "you taste so good... I'm so hungry." She felt his hand leave her side and suddenly come back to her body, smearing a sticky substance from the hollow of her neck, down between her breasts. Bella gasped and looked down to see him spreading what was meant to be her pie filling on her exposed skin. His mouth immediately found its way to her throat, nipping, licking and suckling at her tender skin.

"So sticky..." Bella whimpered.

"Mmmmm.. just how I like it. This tastes amazing, baby. Would've made a great pie." His tongue lapped at the gooey coating, running the tip of it into her bra, nearly touching her nipple, and making her gasp.

He made his way down to her growing belly and whispered, "Close your eyes, baby. Daddy is about to do some awfully naughty things to Momma."

Bella laughed for a second then ran her fingers through his hair, "It's a girl..." she whispered.

Jasper's eyes locked with hers from his position near her stomach. He paused for a moment, "The baby? Our baby? It's a girl?"

She nodded, only to be swept into his arms in the tightest hug she'd ever felt. She let out a strangled laugh as she fought back the tears, "And I want to name her Charlotte..."

He backed up to look at her, "How did you...?"

"Esme... told me she and your Mom were close. It seems only right."

"I love it." He laughs, "She would be so honored. Thank you." He kissed her lightly, soon deepening it and lowering them both to a sitting position on the floor, shedding them of any clothes remaining that obstructed their access.

Bella found her way into his lap, wrapping her legs around him and lowering herself onto his already hard shaft. She let out a gasp as she tipped her head back. Jasper, biting his lip, whispered, "I'm not sure I'll ever get used to that.. god your pussy is squeezing me like a vice, baby."

She said nothing, just let out a whimper as her thigh muscles flexed, lifting and lowering her into a slow pace. Rough, calloused hands gripped her hips, lifting her like she weighed nothing, and pulling her back down onto his cock... Hard.

His hands moved up and roughly grabbed her bra, tearing it from her body and tossing the pieces aside, her breasts now bouncing with her movements.

"Fuck, Bella. Your tits..." one hand lifted one of her breasts and brought it to his mouth, suckling roughly, causing her to let out a cry. "Mmm. Sensitive too. Do you like that baby? When I suck on this?" He did it again, smiling when he heard her cry out louder, "Harder, Jasper. Please. Harder."

She felt his teeth sink into her skin gently and she bounced harder on his dick, feeling her orgasm take over.

He felt her pulsing around him and let her ride it out before flipping her onto her hands and knees and positioning himself behind her. He gave her back a light stroke before pushing into her still pulsing center. She cried out again, still sensitive from her first orgasm, as he pounded into her willing body from behind.

"You like this, Bella? You like when I take you from behind?" He grunted, slapping a hand gently across her bottom.

"Yes! Yes... please. Please!" She sobbed, feeling another orgasm building, "I can't take it. Jasper.. I can't take it. I need it. Please cum in me.."

"You've got it, Darlin'..." he whispered, feeling her clench around him as he stopped, filling her up with his load.

He quickly pulled out and wrapped her in his arms, placing kiss after kiss on her neck and face. "I love you so much... Bella I love you..." he wrapped her in his button down shirt, "And you're right. I'm selfish. And stubborn, and after the next two rides, I'm done. I'll teach riders, but I'm not going to compete anymore. You and Baby Charlotte are too important. I'm sorry, I promise."

Bella smiled and kissed him lightly, "I'll support you, no matter what you decide. I love you too..."

He nodded and kissed her forehead, holding her tight to him with a hand on her stomach.

"You're my family... I'll never let you go..."

xxx

Woop! Enjoy and don't forget to review review review!

Love y'all! ;)

-K


	9. Chapter 9

I'm so glad you all loved the last two chapters! Hopefully FFN is back on track and you receive notice of this new chapter ASAP.

I feel so bad that it took me so long to update, so this one is extra long, just for y'all! ;)

As always, if you loved it (or didn't)... review review review!

xxx

The crowd of people grew significantly as the time got closer. Stetsons as far as the eye could see.

Bella and Jasper pulled into the riders lot, and Bella felt a hand reach over and clasp hers as the truck was shifted into park. She smiled and gave his hand a light squeeze.

"Two more rides. Just two more, and I promise you'll never have to be scared for our family again." She heard the sincerity in his voice and nodded, laying her head down on his shoulder.

Jasper's hand gripped her chin and lifted her face to make her look at him, "I love you, Bella. And our baby. And all of the future babies that I'm going to put inside you in the next few years. I'm in this for the long haul. I'm not about to risk that life just to ride a bull every month."

He saw her smile form and she paused before whispering, "Just how many future babies are we talking about here?"

His shoulder raised slightly and he seemed to be pondering that for a moment, "Let's see. We have four spare rooms right now. Charlotte will have her own, so that leaves three. I'd say at least three more." He paused and his eyes lit up, "Or we can double up bedrooms and they can share! This gives us the flexibility of up to 8 children."

Her eyebrows furrowed, "You should've stopped at three." She got out of the truck hearing him laugh and follow her.

"Okay! Three. You win. I'll submit."

Bella growled, "Damn right you will. Your main job in this whole process is climbin' on top of me, having some fun, and shootin' your seed. I do the rest."

He wrapped an arm around her and pressed his lips to her temple, "And you do it beautifully." He felt her smile and gave her a pat on the butt, "Go have a seat in the booth and grab something to eat. I'll come see you before I ride."

She nodded and began to walk away when she felt him grab her hand and pull her back to him. He dropped his duffel bag and wrapped both hands in her hair, kissing her with everything he had. The kiss began to deepen and he unwillingly pulled himself away, pressing his forehead to hers and closing his eyes, "I just needed one more."

Bella bit her lip, "You're going to do great. You're the best rider I've seen. Don't doubt yourself."

He gave her a quick peck and squatted down, pulling her to him to whisper to her belly. She wasn't able to hear him over the noise of the rodeo, but could see his lips moving as he ran his hand along her very swollen belly. Finally he stood up and gave her a quick peck, "Okay. For real this time, I'll see you before my ride." She patted his side and headed up to the VIP booth, taking her seat.

xxx

She made polite conversation with a few guests of the other riders and smiled when she saw Rosalie climbing the stairs to the booth. She stood to greet her friend with a tight hug, "Im so happy you made it. I didn't want to be here alone all day."

Rosalie kissed her cheek and took her seat, "I'd never leave you alone at one of these meat markets. It doesn't matter that you're nearly 6 months pregnant, you've got eyes on you all over the place." Rosalie grinned at the look on Bella's face, "Face it Babe, you're a MILF now."

Heat rushed to Bella's face she shook her head, "You're delusional, Ro." But Bella's eyes scanned the area and saw a few side glances in her direction, "It's just because Jasper has made It very publicly clear that I'm with him. And obviously we did the "devils dance" to create this." Bella laughed, causing Rosalie to throw her head back in laughter, "Oh my god, I remember that. Charlie and Renee. What a bunch of crazy people. I swear, maybe if they'd have given the devils dance a try once in a while, they wouldn't have been so insane..." Rosalie trailed off as she locked eyes with Charlie in the crowd, a shiver running down her spine.

Bella turned and looked in the same direction before narrowing her eyes, "I must be seeing things..." she muttered. Scanning the crowd again, "I could've sworn I just saw Charlie.."

Rosalie let out a forced chuckle, "Can you imagine Charlie coming to one of these things? He'd try to rid the rodeo of sin at every corner. I'm going to grab a drink... want one?" Rosalie grabbed her wallet and stood.

Bella nodded, "Water please?"

Rosalie gave a curt nod and left the booth, making her way quickly to Jasper and Emmett.

"Hey baby-..." Emmett stopped when he saw her face, "What happened?"

Jasper whipped around and stared at her.

Her eyes darted between the two of them, "Charlie is here. I saw him. He looked right at me. I think Bella saw him too but thinks she's seeing things. I played it off. She'll panic. She'll panic and any progress you've made with her will be gone. She'll shut down."

Jasper looked to Emmett before reaching into his holster, checking the safety on the pistol before handing it to her, "You know how to use one of these?"

Rosalie cocked an eyebrow before taking it and handling it like a pro, checking the safety, magazine and chamber before placing it in her purse.

Emmett grinned proudly and nodded, "She's good."

"Only if you need it. If you or Bella are in danger. I'll make sure they don't let anyone into the booth that shouldn't be there."

"She needs a drink. She'd like a water..." she called after him as he walked away, leaving Emmett grinning at Rosalie.

"What?" She laughed.

"That was so hot." And he wrapped her into a kiss.

xxx

Jasper climbed the stairs to the preferred seats and stopped when he caught sight of her. Her midnight hair was tied in a thick sloppy braid fit for a Disney princess. Her long, lean, tanned legs accentuated in cut-off denim shorts. And a snug white tank hugged her slim figure, stretched over their child that was currently housed in her womb.

 _"How did I get so lucky?"_ He whispered in her ear when he sat next to her. She jumped at the sound of his voice and smiled, "You didn't. I did."

He ran a hand gently over her jaw and pressed his thumb into her puffy bottom lip. Heat flooded her body as she stared into his emerald green eyes before placing a lingering kiss on the pad of his thumb.

Breath hitched in Jasper's throat, "Darlin'.. keep that up, and a bull won't be the only thing I'll be riding in front of all of these people." Bella let out a whimper and he saw her nipples harden instantly, his pants feeling excessively tight.

 _"Tonight..."_ He placed a delicate kiss on her lips and handed her a bottle of water and basket of fried pickles. A laugh escaped and she tipped her head, "How'd you know?"

"You've only been murmuring about them in your sleep." He joked.

She shrugged her shoulders, popping a pickle into her mouth, "Something this good deserves heavenly dreams."

xxx

The soft tones of his alarm went off on the nightstand and he reached over, stopping the intrusive noise. Giving a long stretch, he could feel the kinks in his muscles from his ride the day before. God, he wasn't some young hotshot anymore. The years of riding taking its toll on his 30-year-old muscles.

Looking over, Jasper saw black hair cascading down the naked back beside him. He reached out and pulled her into him, running his fingertips softly down her side before stopping on his child, growing steadily in her body. The whooshing, rolling, and kicking beneath his fingertips.

Laying there, he pressed featherlike kisses to her shoulder and neck, smiling against her skin as he felt her beginning to stir.

"Mornin' baby... breakfast?" Jasper murmured into her ear softly.

He lifted his eyes to hers and saw a slight smile grace her face, her eyes still closed, "Mmmm... bacon?"

Jasper chuckled and nipped at her soft skin gently, "If Charlotte is asking for bacon, who am I to deprive her?"

"Yeah... Charlotte. We'll go with that." Bella smirked and craned her neck to kiss his lips gently. He gave her lips a soft kiss and threw his legs over the side of the bed, pulling his boxers back onto his muscular legs.

"Not a bad sight for first thing in the morning." Bella whispered to him, receiving a sly grin in return.

"I can come back to bed if you want?" He pulled his jeans on over his boxers, watching her ponder the thought before she finally decided, "But.. Bacon."

Jasper just let out a hearty laugh before walking out of the room and down to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Jasper saw Emmett sitting at a stool at the island, intently watching the news on TV.

"Mornin' Emmett. What's it lookin' like?"

Emmett raised his eyes to Jasper's and sighed, "Tornado warnings all day. Keep your phone on for alerts. I'm thinkin' we bring the herd in early and ride the fence line. Check for damage early before it hits."

Solemnly, Jasper nodded, "Rose in town? You should bring her by. I'd hate to have Bella here alone.. just in case.."

"Already done. She'll be here in a few..." he stood, placing his mug in the sink. Just then, a car door slammed shut and footsteps climbed the porch stairs. When the door opened, a sense of relief washed over Jasper. He hated leaving Bella here alone, especially when Charlie had made his presence known.

"Morning, boys." Rosalie chirped, kissing them both on the cheek.

"Thanks for coming over, Ro." Jasper smiled, dropping the bacon into a fry pan.

Rosalie smiled and nodded before setting her laptop up on the table. Moments later, footsteps were heard descending the large wooden staircase.

"Morning." Bella mumbled, kissing Emmett on the cheek, and doing to same to Rosalie as she passed by her.

"Mornin' Darlin'." Jasper murmured against her soft lips before handing her a piece of bacon to nibble on.

Bella's eyes rolled slightly as she bit into the sinfully greasy food. A moan escaped her mouth, causing Jasper's eyes to widen.

"So good..." she moaned again, snagging another bite.

Jasper spared a glance in Emmett's direction to find that he and Rosalie were smirking at him. "Are you sure you're having a girl? Usually you crave meat and protein when you're having a boy." Rosalie quipped, her eyes refocusing on her laptop.

"Maybe she's got two in there.." Emmett chortled.

"On that note..." Eyes wide, Jasper put the tray of bacon on the table in front of the girls, "Emmett and I are bringing the herd in early and checking the fence for damage before the storms hit. We've got several tornado warnings, so please be safe. Get down to the basement if you hear the alarms."

The girls nodded to each other and then him, innocent looks on their faces as they devoured the cured meat in front of them.

Jasper raised an eyebrow at Emmett and smirked, shaking his head, "Babies got our appetites..." he planted a kiss on Bella's head before heading outside to saddle up his favorite horse, Trigger.

Emmett let out a laugh and kissed Rosalie sweetly before patting her belly, "Keep eating, baby, EJ needs his food..." he saw the look on her face and darted out the kitchen door.

"It's going to be a girl, and even if it was a boy, we aren't naming him Emmett Junior!" Rosalie hissed at him as he made his way to the barn, snickering the whole way.

Bella smiled and stood up, making her way to the couch and flipping down on it, propping her swollen feet on the coffee table.

"Still not sleeping well?" Rosalie asked softly, taking the seat next to her, propping her feet up as well.

Bella laid her head back and closed her eyes, "Not really. Baby moves a lot, but I've been having awful nightmares. About Charlie, Renee... Jasper.."

"Jasper?"

"I keep dreaming that in the delivery room, Jasper takes one look at her and says that there's no way she's his. Or that he takes her and leaves, because I'm such a fucked up person with a fucked up past."

Rosalie purses her lips and sighs, "Everything I've read says that nightmares are normal. Your mind is working hard to comprehend the changes coming, so your fears are showing up in your subconscious. He's not leaving you. That I can promise."

A wave rolls across Bella's stomach and Rosalie lays her head down on it, "Hi Charlotte. I'm going to call you Charlie. I'm your Auntie Rose, and I can't wait to meet you.. Take it easy on your Momma, okay? I need her just as much as you do."

Rose lays still and soon, the two of them are fast asleep.

What seemed like just minutes, turned into hours, as the girls rested on the couch. Suddenly Bella jumped up with a start.

"Shit. What was that?" She squeaked, grasping Rose's arm and shaking her awake.

"What?" Rose grumbled, rubbing her face sleepily.

Bella stood and looked around, taking in the dark clouds outside and the silence in the house. "We lost power. The storm must be coming."

Rose stood and grabbed her cellphone, "No signal. Towers are down."

The rain began to hammer against the house and windows, thunder booming in the distance. Bella felt her heart begin to race, her fears surfacing.

"Hey...it's okay. The basement doors are right off of the porch, if the alarms start, we head down. You heard Jasper. They'll be back soon."

A darkness overtook the house, making it seem like it was the middle of the night. Bella rushed to a drawer to search for candles, when a loud blaring siren began to howl in the distance. Bella's eyes went impossibly wide and she turned to Rose, panic stricken.

Rose adjusted her posture to one of a calming demeanor, "Bella. Grab your phone, I'm going to grab my purse and we are going to head down."

Bella nodded, racing to grab her phone. Rosalie unlatched the side door and opened it, waiting for Bella to join her.

That's when Bella heard it, a sickening thud, and items flying across the floor. She rounded to corner to see Rosalie sprawled out on the floor, her purse and contents flung around.

"Rosalie!" She cried, diving at her side and lifting her head into her lap, "Wake up... Ro..." a sob escaped her lips before she could stop it, and footsteps were heard entering the kitchen.

Heart racing, adrenaline pumping, Bella grabbed the pistol that had flown from Rosalie's bag. Holding it up in shakey hands, she pointed it at the darkened figure. "Back up! I will fucking shoot you!" She cried. The person continued his slow steps towards her, raising what appeared to be a baseball bat.

Pop.

The trigger released and the smell of the shot flew into her nose. The person jolted backwards, clutching their shoulder and racing from the house.

"Help!!! Help!!!" Bella screamed, sobbing but holding the pistol pointed at the doorway just Incase they came back.

She heard two sets of feet racing into the house and Jasper skidded into view, stopping cold at the sight in front of him. Bella's mouth dropped as she let out a loud gasp and then a wail. She dropped the pistol to the floor as he scooped her into his arms, moving her away from Rosalie's unmoving body. Emmett cradled Rosalie in his arms, sobbing into her hair as Jasper supported Bella with one arm, and dialing 911 with the other.

xxx

Pleeeease

Review! ;)


End file.
